Lovely Tail
by Shinan7
Summary: Ryuji has a little obsession with Rin's tail. This is a boy/boy or YAOI pairing. Might change tittle later on. Each chapter will be a oneshot. The chapters will not necessarily be connected with the other chapters, except for the fact that they all will be Rin/Ryuji :3 Please read and Review! I love hearing what people think!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way shape or form. **

**Note: Welcome to my first Blue Exorcist fan-fiction! I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is a yaoi, just another warning in case you missed on the summery. **

**Couple: Rin and Ryuji**

** Rated:T**

Chapter** 1:**

Ryuji couldn't help follow the active appendage sticking out from the back of Rin's shirt tail. The way it moved was mesmerizing and made him want to...

Touch it.

"There must be something wrong with me." Ryuji muttered and shook his head, hard.

"Are you alright, Bon? You're acting really strange..." Shima said a little bit worried about his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Ryuji replied but he couldn't help his gaze from straying back to Rin. His tail was doing a weird flip/twist , and again, Ryuji's fingers itched to touch it. With all his will, Ryuji tore his eyes away and back to his pink haired best friend, who luckily, hadn't noticed.

"Rin!"

Shiemi's voice had Ryuji's head twist over to look at them. He hated every time the two of them were together. It made his blood boil and his arms shake with more then a little jealousy.

"What's up Shiemi? Why the rush?" Rin asked with his usual grin on his face. The grin that Ryuji secretly adored, but not as much as that damn tail.

Just the thought of that wiggling tail made Ryuji squirm.

Damn, there was something extremely wrong with him if he got this excited over a demon tail... Ryuji groaned.

Shima raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Someone's got a little crush and is jealous." The singsong voice Shima used made a blood vessel in Ryuji's forehead burst.

"I do not! You're being ridiculous!" Ryuji denied, sadly he didn't take his gaze from Rin so his denial wasn't believed, not one little bit.

"Liar!" Shima laughed, then covered his head as Ryuji smacked him. "Come on Bon, just admit it already! You have a crush on Shiemi!"

"I do not! Like I said, stop being an idiot!" Ryuji denied, this time truthfully.

"Hey! Ryuji!" Rin called as he spotted him. Must have heard Shima and him arguing, hopefully he hadn't heard exactly what they had been arguing about.

Ryuji grinned as Rin walked up to them without Shiemi in tow.

"Hey, Rin. I've got to go, Yukio asked to see me. I'll catch up with you two later." Shima waved with a grin and walked back the way Ryuji and him had originally come from.

"Where did Shiemi go to?" Ryuji asked, and felt his face flush. He had just admitted he had been watching them...

"She was wondering if I had seen Izumo around. Shiemi wanted to ask her something." Rin replied as they both walked down a deserted street.

"Oh, I see." Ryuji replied, the blush still on his face. Just then, Rin's tail swished over to his direction and Ryuji couldn't help himself. He touched it, the tip was really fluffy and soft, just like it always was.

Rin glanced at him and grinned. After a quick look around them to make sure that they really were the only ones around, Rin pushed Ryuji against the wall and kissed him.

After a few seconds of stunned silence from Ryuji, they had never kissed in a public location before, he put his hands on Rin's forearm and flipped him so that Rin was the one against the wall. Then with a smirk down at Rin, who'd seemed to have caught Ryuji's blushes, kissed Rin. At first, it was a gentle kiss, then Rin's lips parted and Ryuji couldn't help but slip his tounge between them. His tounge scraped against Rin's fangs and Ryuji groaned before deepening the kiss even further.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then when they finally parted, Rin grinned, a little out of breath. "Still obsessed with my tail, I see."

Ryuji swooped in to kiss that grinning mouth before replying. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I when its such a lovely tail?"

Rin chuckled before he pulled Ryuji's face down for another deep kiss, his tail wrapped around both of them,keeping them close.

Ryuji couldn't help but think that it really was a lovely tail.

**A/N: Thank you for reading,I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :3. I wrote this on my phone, so I'm sorry if I missed a few words that might have gotten changed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me.**

**Note: Thank you everyone for reading, following, favorting, and reviewing! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I didn't expect so much feedback but I'm**** freaking happy about it! :3**

**These will be one sho****ts, each chapter will not necesarily be connected with the last one or each other****. ****  
**

**Summary: Rin needs a bath, and he gets a surprise.**

**Rated: T (A little bit more then kissing)**

* * *

**Rubber Duck**

Rin sniffed and smelled something that was just ... not right. He lifted his arm and sniffed again. As soon as the odor hit his nose, he snapped his head away with a gasp.

"Why the hell...?" Rin muttered, scrunching his face in disgust. He shouldn't smell this bad... his last shower had been the day before... no way could any stink accumulat that fast... and he hadn't even done anything that would make him sweat...

A memory of earlier that morning made his face heat up, more then likely he looked like a tomato at this point. Well... what he and Ryuji had done... that would and did make him sweat...

Mystery solved, and face still red, Rin gathered his towel, boxers and pants.

"That's it, bath time." Rin muttered and headed to the washroom. It was probably empty, he hadn't seen anyone around the dorm yet and it was still sort of early so he wasn't expecting anyone for a while.

As he expected, the place was completely deserted. With a happy sigh, Rin removed his shirt, pants, socks, and boxers- placing them in a pile on the floor next to the bath. Then, Rin slowly lowered himself down into the steaming hot water and groaned with pleasure at how good it felt.

He submerged his head and waited a few moments before he came back up with a gasp. After that he just laid back, his eyes closed, ears below the water.

The steam coming off the warm liquid was making him extremely sleepy, then he felt the water level rise a bit and his eyes popped open. Rin sat up with a gasp.

He saw a rubber duck floating slowly towards him from the other end of the bath, kind of like it was surfing on a wave.

"What the hell..." Rin muttered. He reached out with his tail and pushed it closer towards him. "When did you get in here ...?"

The rubber duckie remained silent, stairing at Rin with those painted on eyes and Rin narrowed his own eyes as he began a stairing contest...

With a rubber duck.

If anyone saw him they'd make fun of him... but he couldn't help but think that there was someone watching him. The only one he could see was the duck...

With a shake of his head, Rin picked it up with his hand and squeezed.

The duck released a loud squeak, surprising Rin so much that the rubber duck slipped out of his hand and went flying through the air. He hadn't expected it to be quite that loud.

Just before it would have hit the water, someone popped out from the far side of the bath and caught it.

"Found you." Ryuji smirked, water running down from his hair, as Rin gave a squeak similar to what tha rubber had done, and flew backwards, almost hitting his head on the side of the bath.

"When the hell did you get in here!? Why so sneaky?! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" Rin gasped, his heart beating a million times a minute.

Ryuji kept the smirk firmly on his face and held out the rubber duck. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Rin snorted, hand over his chest, feeling his heart slow down a tiny bit.

But not much more than that. Probably because Ryuji was in the bath with him... and he had that smirk that Rin couldn't resist... and he was drifting closer to him with each passing second.

"Well?" Ryuji asked, just inches away from Rin.

"Well what?" Rin replied, face feeling flushed and just a teeny tiny bit lightheaded.

"Did you like my surprise?" Ryuji's face was inches away from Rin. He could feel Ryuji's legs touching his own. And his arms were on either side of him... and that damn smirk kept on getting bigger and bigger the longer that Rin's eyes kept drifting down and back up.

Rin opened his mouth to reply, but decided not to hold himself back from leaning forward the last few inches and kissing Ryuji.

Rin parted his lips and let Ryuji's tongue slip into his mouth. As Ryuji explored, Rin couldn't help but bite down a little. The groan that came from Ryuji was well worth it.

"Bon!" Shima's voice was unmistakable.

Rin tore away from Ryuji's lips, glanced to the door, it was just sliding open, glanced back at Ryuji who'd just noticed that they were about to be caught.

"Hold your breath." Rin hissed, luckily Ryuji took a deep breath and Rin pushed his face down into the water just before the door was fully opened and both Shima and Konehomeru walked in.

"My bad, Rin. But have you seen Bon?" Shima asked, they stayed near the doorway and didn't walk in further.

"I think he said he was going to the store." Rin replied face red, hands holding Ryuji's head bellow the water. He felt Ryuji's head shake, and he muttered. "Its just been ten seconds, no way you can't hold it longer."

"Maaannn, really? Why didn't he tell us?" Shima moaned, his hands pulling on his pink hair.

"Calm down, Shima, its not that far." Konehomeru patted Shima on the back. "Let's go, Rin probably wants to be left alone."

"Yeah, see you later Rin." Shima waved and they both left, closing the door behind them.

Rin's chin fell to his chest and he sighed with relief. Ryuji popped up with a gasp, sending water droplets flying in every direction, coughing his lungs out. The blond part of his hair was smooshed down from where Rin had been holding him under the water. "Why the hell was it me that had to hold my breath?!"

Rin snickered, grabbed Ryuji's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ryuji quit struggling, and let Rin distract him with the kiss.

Rin pulled away, face flushed, and murmured. "They would have stayed longer if they had seen you instead of me."

Ryuji thought about it for a moment, then pushed Rin against the side of the bath, making sure to trap his hands. "Alright, I'll agree with that." He smirked. "But now you have to pay for almost drowning me."

"But it was less than a min-." Rin gasped as Ryuji leaned in and bit him on his neck.

Ryuji pulled away and chuckled. "You still have to pay."

"I just have one question, and you can do whatever you want with me." Rin said and Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "Why the rubber duck?"

Ryuji smirked. "I wanted to see what you would do. Stairing contest is a new one for me." And he swooped in to capture a blushing Rin's mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This had me giggling almost from the beginning. Again, I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if I missed something! I need to figure out how to make it stop changing my words to what it thinks it should be DX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If Blue Exorcist were mine, Rin and Bon would be kissing, and a lot more then that.**

**Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the chapters!**

**Sorry it took me a while longer to update this time, I had to work on my Harry Potter fanfics that needed an update, badly xD. But then again, they all need an update badly DX, and then I had a yaoi marathon (both anime and manga) *.* which might account for the way this chapter is written.**

**Must Read the below paragraph!**

**This is a continuation of the The Rubber Duck chapter.**

**Rating! This is an MA rating, its not graphic graphic BUT there is a bunch of implied content at the very beginning of the chapter!**

**Again:**

**Rating MA! Majorly Implied Content!**

**I will separate the area where there is no implied anything for those of you that don't want to read it.**

* * *

**The Rubber Duck- Part 2:**

The muscles on Rin's back were devine, they pressed tightly against Ryuji's chest, rippling every so often as Rin squirmed from side to side.

The water surounding them in the tub just made their skin a bit more slippery, Ryuji had to use his arm to keep Rin pressed up tight against him, not letting their skin sperate even for a second, while his free hand was busy torturing Rin's lower half.

"Rin." Ryuji murmured as he kissed Rin on his neck. Apperantly his hand was doing a great job of keeping the half demon's attention away from his voice and completely enthralled with what his hand was doing to him because the younger teen didn't answer. Only moans escaped from those delicious lips.

The water swoshed a little as Rin's limbs had involetary movments from the intense pleasure. The rubber duck floated next to them, bobing up and down in front of Rin but completly ignored by the couple.

Ryuji chuckled as Rin's tail twitched from being trapped between them. With a smirk, Ryuji moved his other hand from holding Rin against him and turned his face towards his. The look on Rin's face, the heat in his eyes, the way those little moans escaped his lips... It was too much. It made Ryuji feel like tying his half demon up and locking him in his room. He didn't want anyone to ever see this look on his face. Rin was his, and his alone, no one would ever see Rin like this. Never.

Ryuji kissed Rin roughly on the lips, biting him a little.

"Ah, Ryuji..." Rin moaned when their lips seperated, his eyes clearing a little. "Stop teasing and take me already..."

"But you said I could do whatever I wanted to you, remember?" Ryuji smirked again at the pleading look that Rin gave him. "That means that I can tease you as much as I want to."

Rin groaned, then gasped as Ryuji did something, and again he got lost in his world of intense pleasure. Ryuji gave in a few moments later, making his half demon gasp in surprise. Ryuji couldn't hold back anymore, he had tortured himself enough as well as his beloved Rin.

At least for the day, Rin never set a time limit, Ryuji would make him pay every chance he got.

**(End of MA)**

* * *

"We should probably get out of the water now..." Ryuji said as he snuggled his face into Rin's neck.

"... Maybe... but I'm so sore... you're going to have to carry me because I seriously doubt that I'll be able to walk." Rin stuck his tongue out as he said it.

Ryuji chuckled, and brought Rin closer for another kiss. "If you want me to carry you, I will, but you have to do the talking if anyone catches us."

"Yeah, yeah. You worry too much, no one's going to catch us. They're to busy looking for you at the store." Rin replied as he slowley left Ryuji's arms and waddled out of the bath.

Ryuji shook his head, but didn't take his eyes off of Rin until he dried his skin and hair and put on his pants. With a grunt, Ryuji followed suit and toweled himself dry and put on his clothes. "Where is your shirt?"

Rin looked over with a shruge. "I didn't bring one."

Ryuji shook his head once again, and followed Rin out the door.

"Rin! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yukio snapped and stalked towards the pair.

"Relax little bro, I've been in the building all this time. You must have not been looking hard enough." Rin grinned and tossed a covert wink over at Ryuji who smirked back.

Yukio muttered to himself before talking to the pair. "Dinner is ready, everyone else has already started eating except for you two. Hurry up or there won't be much left."

"Roger that." Ryuji said and Rin threw an aye aye captain out to Yukio before heading towards his room.

"I'll just grab my shirt and we'll be on our way." Rin grinned, walked into his room snd chose a shirt . Not even a minute after they had walked into the room, they walked out and headed towards the dinning hall.

Just before they walked in, Ryuji pushed him against the wall and leaned over to kiss Rin on his neck. That kiss turned into a love bite that left a red mark the size of a quarter, visible to anyone that wasn't a complete idiot.

Ryuji lead Rin into the room with a smirk, ignoring the fact that Rin was grumbling about it stopping there. After a sqeeze of his hand, Ryuji let go in time so that nobody saw them joined together.

"Bon! We were looking for you! Where'd you go? You guys took so long that the ladies already left." Shima stated as he stuffed his food into his face.

"Sorry." Ryuji chuckled, running his hand through his hair. With a glance over at Rin he said. "I went swiming."

Rin adverted his gaze with a blush, and cough.

"Swiming? Swimming where?" Shima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ryuji shrugged and sat down, Rin sat next to him, their shoulders brushed against each other every so often.

"Rin, have you finished your homework yet?" Yukio said speaking up.

Rin had his fork halfway to his mouth when Yukio asked the question. His eyes widened and tried not to meet his younger brothers eyes. "Umm... yes... yes I have..."

Yukio sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry teach. I'll help him." Ryuji said with a grin over at Rin. "I'll make sure he finishes all his work tonight, no matter how long we have to stay up."

"Alright." Yukio replied. "That's very helpful of you, thank you."

"Its nothing." Ryuji smirked, the smirk that made Rin's tail twitch with anticipation.

Throughout that time, apperantly, nobody noticed the red mark on Rin's neck, not even Yukio...

* * *

Rin sat up with a snap and a groan, eyes zeroing in on the clock sitting next to his bed. The numbers were blinking, indicating that the alarm had gone off.

"I'm late! Yukio you asshole!" Rin scrambled from his bed as fast as his sore body would let him. Even his tail was more than a little achie. "Ouch... Damn, Ryuji you didn't even help me with my work! And Yukio, I bet you didn't even try to wake me!"

There was absolutely no answer. The room contained no sign of his younger brother, his side of the room was spotlessly cleaned.

Rin grumbled again and got dressed as quickly as his achey body would let him and ran out the door, his sword in one hand and his bookbag in the other.

"Do I have time for breakfast or..." Rin mumbled as he scrambled down the stairs, into the dinning area, and finally, into the kitchen.

"Ukobach! Are you in here?" Rin called as he ransacked the refrigerator for his lunch and a snack before class since he definitely wouldn't have time for breakfast.

There was no answer, the little familiar was nowhere to be seen. And there wasn't a single peice of food left anywhere in the kitchen.**  
**

* * *

"Rin, you're late." Yukio said as soon as Rin stumbled into the room.

"Sorry." Rin said as he sat down in the empty seat next to Ryuji.

"What's the matter?" Ryuji whispered into Rin's ear.

'I was late to every. Single. Class." Rin grumbled. "I had to stay after the bell for every class, and that made me late to the one after that! And not to mention that I'm starving..."

"I got a surprise for you." Ryuji grinned at the sparkle that came back into Rin's eyes.

"You do?! What is it?!" Rin asked, his tail waving back and forth behind him.

"Rin! Pay attention!" Yukio called from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry!"

"I'll show you after class." Ryuji whispered and turned his attention back to the front of the class.

Needless to say, Rin didn't hear a word of the lecture that day.

At least until someone saw the sizable hickey on his neck that is.

"No way, you have a girlfriend, Rin?!"

"Huh?" Rin replied, his attention caught.

"That's a hickey, right? Who's the one that left it there?" Shima grinned. "Though how you have a girlfriend and I don't is beyond me."

"Wha...? I don't have a girlfriend..." Rin stated, his eyes darting to Ryuji.

"Rin, you're such a bad liar." Konekomaru laughed.

"You really do have a hickey..." Yukio muttered as he walked closer to take a look for himself.

"Its so red, what was she doing? Trying to suck your blood or what?" Izumo stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Both Ryuji and Rin where blushing, but neither opened their mouths. Instead, they dashed out of the door as soon as the bell rang, leaving their fellow classmates and teacher behind in confusion.

"Well that was more embarrassing then I thought." Ryuji panted, hands on his knees.

"You didn't have is as bad as me. They know I was one of the people involved. You have the luck of not being seen with a big red mark on your neck." Rin said from the grass. He had flopped down on it as soon as they had stopped running. "Anyway, what's the surprise?!"

Ryuji chuckled. "Here, my cooking skills aren't nearly as good as yours so I bought this for you." He pulled out a bento box stuffed with diffrent kinds of food.

"Yumm! Wow, thank you Ryuji! You're amazing!" Rin semi shouted as he opened it and started to stuff his mouth.

"Glad you are enjoying it." Ryuji grinned and kissed Rin on the cheek. "I didn't want the best person in the world to starve."

"How'd you know that I was starving?"

"You're easy to read, Rin. How anybody could miss that is beyond me." Ryuji smirked, then leaned his head of Rin's shoulder. Rin reached over and grasped Ryuji's hand in his own.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading! Sorry if I missed something! I usually read my chapters at least three times before posting but something sometimes manages to escape notice.**

**Couldn't thank everyone last chapter but here it is!****  
**

**Babygaaralover, A****nonymousIDK, P****etitelilyrose, ****general yumi, G****uest, ****IvanTheKillerRussia, Arashitori, ****RhapsOdy, S****trayDogHowling028, ****BookAddict67, A****neki Okumura, ern Estine 13624, ChloeGoesRawrrxX,ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, XxYourYaoiGirlxX. Thank you everyone! I hope I didn't scare you away with this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist- this is just a fan fiction.**

**Note: Sorry it took so long! Its short but I will try to make the next one longer!**

**Rated: T**

**Tittle: A Surprise****  
**

**Summary: Rin is making a surprise for Ryuji.**

The onions that Rin was slicing up brought tears to his eyes. He didn't particularly enjoy cutting them, but once added to the dish, it would be well worth it.

"I just need to cut up the steak and then make the white rice. Ryuji should be here soon, have to make this quick..." Rin muttered to himself as he worked as fast as he could without accidentally dropping or burning anything.

"Rin! Is dinner almost done? I'm starving, all the nice smelling food has been driving me crazy." Yukio suddenly appeared next to Rin. His younger twin reached over to grab a piece of the anpan that Rin had placed on the countertop earlier.

With a swipe of his hand, and the wooden spoon clutched in it, Rin smacked Yukio's hand away. "No touching! That isn't for you."

"Then for who is it? And why aren't you making any for me?" Yukio grumbled as he rubbed the spot that Rin had hit. It was still stinging, Rin hadn't held back at all.

"You have to fend for yourself, this is a surprise and if you ruin it I'll never make food for you ever again." Rin said and Yukio gasped in shock.

"Yo-you can't do that!" Yukio sputtered.

"I can and I will." Rin replied, crossing his arms-wooden spoon still grasped in his hand.

Yukio sputtered indignantly before stalking away. Rin could hear him muttering loudly before he got too far away to be able to hear anything else.

With a grin, Rin got back to work, the rice pot dinged a few seconds after he stirred the steak pieces and he hurried over to open the lid. Steam poofed out in one big plum before trickling to a little stream. With a nod, Rin left it alone and headed back to the stove to make sure his main dish didn't burn.

Every few minutes, Rin's eyes darted to the clock on the wall, then darted back to his work. Ryuji should be there any second. Rin made up the plates and placed them on the counter so that he could take off the apron that he always wore when making any kind of food.

Just as he was trying to untie the knot, someone walked into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face. The grin got bigger and bigger as Rin struggled with the stubborn knot, he was completely oblivious to the newcomer.

Rin craned his head over his shoulder so that he could see how he could untie the knot without breaking something or falling on his face . He tugged at the straps and only managed to somehow get it even more knotted up. Rin growled with frustration and jiggled a little, hoping that that would help. It didn't.

Ryuji chuckled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his Rin struggling.

The chuckle caught Rin's attention and he froze, his hands twisted behind his back. They had somehow gotten tied up in the process of trying to untie the apron. Ryuji noticed his dilemma, eyes narrowing in delight and his smirk still firmly in place, Ryuji took a predatory step closer to Rin.

Rin read the look in Ryuji's eyes and took a few steps back but he didn't get far because his butt hit the counter. Just as he turned his head to look behind him, Ryuji picked him up and placed him on top of counter-his hands held Rin firmly in place.

"Rin, where do you think you're going? It smells so nice in here, what have you been cooking? And why are you trying to get away from me, hmmm?" Ryuji leaned in close to Rin's face and gave him a butterfly kiss on the lips.

The blush quickly appeared on Rin's face. He wanted another kiss and the look on Ryuji's face made him squirm. "I made you a surprise."

Ryuji looked the plates behind them then glanced back at Rin with a smirk. "The foods the surprise? Are you sure? Because you look like a nicely wrapped present."

Rin's mind went blank for a second before understanding Ryuji's meaning. He immediately felt his heart start racing again and the way Ryuji looked at him didn't help at all. "The foods the surprise, this was an accident."

Ryuji chuckled and reached behind Rin's back. With a few daft tugs, Rin's hands and the apron were free.

"Let's not let the food go to waste." Ryuji then kissed Rin before pulling away and helping him back to the floor. He then leaned in and whispered into Rin's ear. "But I want _you _after."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this took me so long! Had a couple of family problems and I'm sorry it took me this long to update! Thank you to everyone that has read, followed or favorites my fic! I really appreciate it! Sorry for any mistakes I missed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to keep doing this, right? I've probably already established that Blue Exorcist does not belong to me. Neither do Rin and Ryuji :(. **

**Note: This is going to be part 1 of 3 chapters . I'm seperating it because its easier to write smaller chapters from my phone then it is to write long ones. I end up loosing large chunks of paragraph's when its too long. **

**Rated: T(Will get a little bit steamy)**

**Summery: Rin and Ryuji are going off on a little vacation together.**

* * *

**The Getaway:**

"This is going to be so awesome! A whole day the amusement park and another day to just explore!" Rin exclaimed with excitement as he and Ryuji climbed on the train. This would be their first weekend ever that they had spent together. The first weekend they were completely alone, that is to say no Yukio, no fellow classmates, nobody else but them two.

"You've been waiting for this since we started dating, haven't you Rin?" Ryuji chuckled as they sat near the middle of the train. The rest of the compartment was mostly empty so they could sit together comfortably, hands held tightly in the little space left between them.

"Yeah, that day you promised to take me." Rin blushed a little and looked away. Ryuji chuckled, fingers tightened between them.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm kinda tired." Ryuji said, Rin nodded and was a bit startled when Ryuji leaned against his shoulder. No even a minute later, he was fast asleep. Rin couldn't help but smile down at him. A few moments later, he too closed his eyes and took a nap. It would be a while before their stop came up.

* * *

Rin traced his fingers down Ryuji's chest. He was nicely muscled, not overly but just enough that his chest was toned, his stomach had a nice defined six pack and his arms felt great to be held by.

Suddenly, those arms wrapped around him, pinning him on top of Ryuji.

"What's so interesting about my chest? Hmm?" Ryuji smirked, reached up and pulled Rin's head down for a long kiss. Rin groaned as Ryuji's tongue licked his lips. Rin opened them and Ryuji immediately began exploring Rin's mouth. Rin could help himself, he moaned.

Ryuji slipped his arm down to Rin's waist and pressed him down on him. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Ryuji suddenly flipped Rin over, holding him down, their lips still locked together.

When Ryuji finally let Rin's mouth free, he grinned. Rin couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about that look on Ryuji's face.

"Well?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

Rin looked at him, confused until he remembered the question. "Everything."

Ryuji smirked then reached into the nightstand next to the bed, before Rin could move, Ryuji pinned his hands down. The other hand came up and Rin saw the handcuffs. He began to squirm but Ryuji was too quick. In less than five seconds, Rin was handcuffed to the bed, and he wouldn't be able to get out of it anytime soon.

"I got you now." Ryuji chuckled and desended for another kiss.

* * *

Rin woke up with a start, his heart racing, palms sweaty, and he wished that he wasn't on the train at that moment. Hopefully Ryuji wouldn't notice anything... amiss with the state of his body.

After a few calming breaths, he glanced around, then noticed that their stop would be up soon.

"Ryuji." Rin whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Ryuji woke up with a start and looked around groggy rubbing his eyes and holding back a yawn. "Huh? Where are we? Oh wait, never mind. Are we there yet?"

Rin chuckled, cheeks still a little red, and nodded with a grin on his face. "Next stop is ours, so lets make sure we got all our stuff."

Ryuji finally gave into the yawn, then grabbed his backpack and slipped his arm into the strap. Rin grabbed his own backpack and they both stood up just as the train started to slow down.

"What do you want to do first? Hotel, then amusement park and food after that or hotel, food, then the amusement park?" Ryuji asked Rin as they stepped carefully off of the train and onto the platform.

Rin put on his hood and they linked hands as they walked through the crowded station.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry. Lets check in, eat rest for a bit, then tomorrow we'll go to the amusement park. We have all day tomorrow for fun so lets enjoy ourselves today and be a bit lazy." Rin said smiling at Ryuji who grinned back at him with a little wink.

"Hotel and food it is! Don't forget about the desert, it'll be delicious." Ryuji chuckled as Rin's face began to turn red again from his implied meaning.

Ryuji couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed Rin on the lips, not caring who saw them since they weren't even near anyone that they knew.

Rin kissed him back and when they broke apart, they started walking again, slowly, their hands still linked together. Rin's hoodie had fallen down again and neither noticed the two pairs of eyes looking at them with shock.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish Rin and Bon were mine :( but sadly they're not. **

**Note: thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading! I really hope you enjoy my little one-shots as much as I do!**

**Rated: T**

**The Getaway Part 2:**

They made it to the hotel around five in the afternoon. There was a line at the front desk, so Rin looked around the lobby to pass the time. He also kept his hand firmly in Ryuji's.

Family's were coming and going, going out the doors or down the halls. Finally, it was their turn. Rin let Ryuji talk since this had been planned by him, and kept looking around. It was now empty. They, along with the receptionist, were the only ones left. Rin raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by how quick it could be crowded one minute and then empty the next. He glanced around one more time before shrugging and paying attention to the lady in front of them.

"You will be in room 203. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." The receptionist smiled at them as she handed them their key cards. "Just take the elevator on your right to the second floor and it should be on your left side."

"Thank you." Bon said as he took the keys and followed her instructions. "What do you want to eat, Rin? They have a hotel restraunt, do you want to go there?"

Rin reached over for Ryuji's hand again as they walked into the hallway with the elevators. He reached over to push the up button. "I don't mind eating at the hotel restraunt, its been a long trip so its easier to eat here. What do you think? You have a choice too, you know." Rin grinned and Ryuji chuckled.

"I don't mind eating here tonight, tomorrow we can go somewhere else to eat." Ryuji said as the door dinged and opened. They walked in and pushed the button to the second floor. After the doors slid shut, Ryuji smirked and pushed Rin against the wall. Rin gasped in surprise and he felt Ryuji push his lower body against him, he could feel the heat through both their layers of pants.

"Ryu...Ryuji, what are you doing? Anybody can walk in on us. Ahh." Rin moaned as Ryuji slid his hands under his shirt.

Ryuji smirked and leaned down, capturing Rin's mouth with his own. The elevator dinged again and the doors slid open. Ryuji released Rin's mouth with another smirk and whispered into his ear. "So what? It doesn't matter if anyone see's."

Rin blushed and Ryuji lead him out of the elevator and down the hall to their room, Ryuji kept one of his hands tight on Rin's waist. After finding their room and unlocking the door, Ryuji pushed Rin into the room. Their bags fell to the floor with a thump, and a slam sounded as Ryuji closed the door behind him.

Rin couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as Ryuji pulled his shirt up, over his head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His muscles rippled as he stepped over to Rin, wrapping his arms around him and under Rin's shirt. Rin's own hands were on Ryuji's chest. With Rin's hands like that, Ryuji slipped his hand up, bringing Rin's shirt with them. With a quick tug, Rin was shirtless. A few seconds after that, Ryuji pushed him onto the bed.

Rin felt his body warm up, the flush from his face spreading down to the rest of him. The grin on Ryuji's face only made it worse.

Ryuji came down on top of Rin, pinning him to the bed. "You're so cute, you know that Rin? Every little flush makes me want to eat you up." Ryuji whispered to Rin. He begins to kiss Rin's chest, slowly making his way up. As he got to his neck, Ryuji fastened his lips to the spot where neck and shoulder met and began to kiss and suck. Rin couldn't help but whimper and moan. The sounds only made Ryuji bite a little harder. After a few more moments, Ryuji let go and put his forehead on Rin's , his sides heaving a little.

"Rin, I love you." Ryuji murmured, his eyes locked with Rin's .

Rin felt his heart flutter. "I love you too." He whispered back, then their lips met.

* * *

"This is why you wanted to go for the weekend, huh." Rin chuckled and they lay in the bed, more than a little sweaty from their excursions.

"Can you blame me?" Ryuji murmured, tightening his hold on Rin, making sure to press Rin's back against Ryuji's front. "I wanted to have you all to myself. We havent gotten the chance to relax and not have to hide. This is our private getaway."

Rin smiled, wiggling his body a little. Ryuji tighten his arms again. With a smile, Rin wiggled again. It was fun teasing his beloved Ryuji.

"You're going to pay for that." Ryuji said into Rin's ear making him shiver.

And he was going to enjoy it.

They definitely wouldn't get the chace to eat that night.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :D I love making Rin tease Ryuji x3 hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thank you to everyone that has read this far! I really hope you still enjoy these! **

**Thank you for reviewing! general yumi, AnonymousIDK, Sora Arashitori, Earn Estine 13624, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, ChloeGoesRawrrxX, Maph, A chance to fly, BookAddict67, Tidon, kiraynn, UniconWithABananaHorn, Aneki Okumura, Fade Tymberwalker! Thank you all for your support! I really enjoy reading all your reviews! They are all so encouraging! Everyone since chapter 3, I'm extremely sorry I couldn't do this earlier! Thank you again, for all the favs and follows as well :D.**

**The Getaway Part 3**

Rin rolled over, his hand falling over the side of the king sized bed.

Ryuji sighed, he'd forgotten that Rin was a nightmare to wake up in the mornings. "Rin, wake up!"

Rin groaned, muttered a few unknown words before a little snore escaped from him.

With another sigh, this time with a chuckle of amusement, Ryuji stared down at his lovely naked demon. Even when asleep, his tail still twitched.

Rin still wasn't anywhere near enough to being a morning person, probably never would be. But still, he didn't want his adorable little demon to sleep the day away. A smirk appeared as he thought of a suitable wake up technique.

He leaned over him, and flipped Rin on to his back. A few mumbled words escaped from Rin's lip, but he stayed asleep. Ryuji placed Rin's hands tight against his sides and straddled Rin. He made sure his thighs kept Rin's arms immobilize.

Ryuji leaned forward and...

Started tickling Rin's sides. He knew that Rin absolutely hated being tickled. The fact that Rin was asleep meant that he couldn't defend himself against his onslaught. Rin would regret not waking up the first time Ryuji had asked him nicely.

Of course, tickling had an immediate effect. Rin sat up(as much as he could with someone sitting on his stomach), a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Wha? Ry-Ryuji? What do you think you're doing!? Stop!" Rin practically screamed as he struggled to get out of his boyfriend's grasp.

Ryuji didn't answer, a smirk grew on his face the more that Rin squirmed and struggled to get away.

"Noooooooooo! No! Nonononononononono! Nooooooooo!" Rin cried out along with some laughs that couldn't be held back. It was complete torture.

* * *

"That was extremely mean of you." Rin pouted while holding his arms across his lower chest, making sure that he was covering and protecting his weak spots.

Ryuji just grinned, his eyes looking Rin up and down. Or at least as far down as the table let him.

Rin noticed the look that Ryuji was giving him and huddled away from Ryuji. He definitely did not want to be tickled again.

The grin on Ryuji's face turned into a smirk as he saw the way that Rin tried to protect himself from a tickle attack that would come, at least not yet. He stood up and sat down on the seat next to Rin, pulling him closer and then against his side. Rin stiffened as Ryuji wrapped his arm around his shoulder and left it there.

"You can't really blame me, I needed to wake you up so that we could spend the rest of the day together. Or did you want to sleep our special getaway away?" Ryuji said the last bit in a way to try to make Rin feel just a tinsy, tiny bit guilty.

It worked, and Ryuji put his hand in Rin's hair and pushed it closer to hos face so he could hide his grin. The whiff of shampoo from the younger teen was nice, it definitely wasn't the hotel brand.

Rin relaxed and Ryuji wrapped his other arm around him, closing in for a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Rin looked up at him shyly. "You can choose the first ride."

Ryuji smirked. "It's going to have to wait until we got home then."

Rin's face has never turned that shade of red in all of his life.

* * *

Yukio couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was kissing Bon! Since when did this happen?! He'd thought the other day had been a mistake of his eye sight ,now he couldn't deny it any longer.

"No wonder they've been disappearing together." Shima stated into the shocked silence.

"They look really happy." Izumo said as she looked between the leaves of the little tree in the lobby.

Just then they all noticed the way Rin's face turned redder than a tomato.

"Wonder what that's about?"

**A/N: How was it? Again, sorry I couldn't put it all in one chapter! The tickle torture I wrote out of experience Dx I absolutely can not stand being tickled! **


End file.
